worldofdarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Hunchback: The Lurching
Haven't worked on this for a good while now. Reading back over it, I'm struck by how especially muddled the Twists are. It's a case of having an idea of what I want the power to do, but not being sure how to calibrate it properly. To do that, I'd have to sit down and reread every single Discipline, Gift and Rote in the books so far, gauge the relative power levels and set new Will and Misery costs. I'm not likely to do that at the moment. Maybe...eventually. But not right now. If anyone has experience on designing powers using the NWoD systems, I'd appreciate some advice or assistance on tweaking these ones. I'd hate to just leave this partially completed and dangling in cyberspace (though to be honest, I don't think there are hordes of gamers dying to see the finalization of Hunchback rules so they can start their campaigns.) hunchback types I have ideas for new hunchback types, see these two web sites; http://www.pitt.edu/~dash/type0503.html http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gobbo Great game Love the material, although I'm still having problems taking a game where 'hump' is a power stat. So any new developments? BlU sKrEEm 05:55, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Re: hunchback types Wasn't Bes (The Egyptian god of luck) sometimes portrayed as being hunchbacked? That could add something to your Gobbo idea. BlU sKrEEm 18:22, 25 February 2008 (UTC) Gobbo! and hiya. It's been ages since I stopped by to visit my demented brainchild, H:tL. I think I more or less scared myself away with the Torsos bit. *shudders* It's gratifying to see that anyone else is even looking at this stuff, let alone likes it! Huzzah! Speaking of which... Great work with unearthing the Gobbo material! I thought I'd more or less dug to the very binary roots of the Internet looking for useful Hunchback material and this one completely slipped by me. If I'd known about that from the beginning, I would've been tempted to use the name for a Ventrue type splat. Right now I'd be tempted to write them up as a Rue dedicated to wealth and good fortune. They sort of trade good looks and happiness for supernaturally good luck/success at gambling and wealth. That has a nice sort of classical ring to it. I rather like the image of a grubby, hideous hunchbacked man shambling his way into Monte Carlo despite the grimaces and glares of those around him, only to leave days later with the bank broken and gorgeous trophy-girls on either arm, cackling like a madman! The Egyptian God Bes is indeed portrayed sometimes as a dwarf with a hunched back. Using that, one could put together a sort of Italian secret lodge with quasi-Egyptian trappings as the Gobbo secret society. I likes it! If you want to write it up, let me know! I'd love to see it myself. As for the fairy connections, those are great too. I sort of shied away from fairy/goblin associations when I was first working on Hunchback, because I figured that sort of thing should wait until the NWOD Changeling came out. Well, Changeling is with us now and this stuff could be used to forge a crossover link between Hunchback and Changeling. If one thinks that such a thing would be a good idea... I'll have to reread what I've done so far to see what I have left to do. It's been a loooong time, after all. I know I have some fiction intros and such partially done somewhere. And there was a lot more Pittsburgh stuff I wanted to post eventually. Maybe it's time to come back to the Lurch. hmmm. Punch and Curse I see you like my ideas Well I like to show you this: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pulcinella You might have done some research on it before, but just in case. And could it be possible that the dreaded curse is sourced or link in the legendary Quasimodo, or the gypses? Is anyone still working on this? By the looks of the time stamps work on this tappered off in 2008. Is anyone still working on Hunchback know where I can find a more complete version. I'm slow on the uptake I know but I just discovered this and think it's pretty cool, I like the idea. Genius: The Transgression Really? I got be the one to bring up the game about Mad Scientists in the nWoD? With Promethean they form the horror/sci-fi trifecta. ( 22:15, October 6, 2011 (UTC)) 321-RG Master and Tragic Love merits The character sheet lists Master and Tragic Love as merits, but the game itself describes them in oblique terms. I think that the Master merit could work mechanically identical to the Mentor merit, representing the skill and power of the Master, in the absence of more specific guidelines. Tragic Love could work like the Relationship merit from Mirrors p. 212. In addition to providing a source of Willpower, it would provide bonus die to interact with the Tragic Love (thereby increasing the likelihood of an exceptional success) or to protect them in someway, etc. --Zenoseiya 03:15, March 9, 2012 (UTC)